Yolei and Ken
by SlickShoesQueen15
Summary: Yeah I couldn't think of a better name but anyhow what happens when Yolei is captured by the Digimon emperor ?


Ken my lover   
  
okay this is Yolei and Ken working some things out   
  
  
Yolei could feel the blood leak from her body . Her wittiness had ended her up almost killed if she had   
not surrendded . She was in Battle with the Digimon Emperor he won by a mile . Yolei cried because of her   
defeation. But Yolei didn't know alot was in store for her . "How could I lose ?" she asked herself  
"I was so close and I lost". Tough out this thought Yolei was trying to slip through the ropes on her wirsts  
She only had so much time to think what the digimon emperor would do to her.  
  
  
"Well it's about time you woke up "said a Gusomon under his Dark Spiral .  
"Come on the Digimon Emperor wants to see you in his room now "he said leading Yolei roughly  
to Ken's room. A tear fell from Yolei's eyes .It was red because of the blood.  
  
Yolei was pushed in Ken's room and could hear the door lock behind her . Yolei fell hard   
on the floor . But soon she could feel two soft hands pick her up . But soon she had seen  
that those soft gentle hands were the Digimon Emperor's . "Always wanted to see you here "  
he said scanning her body. "Get away from me "Yolei cried but was too weak to get away.  
"Come on you can't hate me that much "He said as he pulled her closer to him.  
"Stop it I want to go home " she cried trying hard to squrim out .Yolei realized she wasn't   
going to get out . She cried harder and slammed her had into Ken's chest as she felt more blood  
fall out of her .   
  
Ken in a way felt like he should be gentle but he didn't have a strong feeling for it.   
"Please let me go home "she cried harder. Ken through Yolei to the floor and whipped her back withhis whip a few times.  
"Now listen to me little Digidestined "he said pulling he by her hair and talking in her ear   
"I find very attractive and beautiful , I don't like hurting things like that but if it's what I have to do   
to get those things on my bed so let it be ". Yolei cried harder and harder "please don't hurt me Ken"she cried softly  
Ken Whipped her again"How dare you call me Ken I'm your master "! he shouted . "I'm sorry ... master "she replied.  
  
Ken picked her up and with all his might through her on his bed . Yolei could feel the tears down her shirt and the blood  
stained water went down her face ."HOW CAN YOU HURT SOMETHING HUMAN" she cried .  
Ken stopped and looked at her , he realized how much pain he had caused her and how much he LOVED her .  
" Yolei I'm sorry "said pushing himself off Yolei . Yolei could feel his hand brush away her bloody tears  
softly .Yolei pressed her head against his chest crying from her pain that still remained .  
Ken put his arms around her and rocked her back and forward . He wanted to soothe her pain . He hated  
seeing her cry in pain .   
  
  
"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"he hushed slowly as he rocked her . Yolei allowed her hand to join her head  
on his chest . "Master , your so gentle "she said digging her head deeper into his chest . Ken kissed   
her head and said "I love you " . Yolei eyes opened wide as the words came through her mind ."Oh master   
I love you too " he said diggind deeper into his chest .   
  
  
Wormmon had wanted to check with Ken but was thrown back by Yolei's shirt thrown into his face .  
"Ah Master "she whisptered as Ken pulled her pants off too . Yolei hugged Ken and felt Ken's heart  
beat near his chest .  
  
  
Yolei laid on the right side of the bed watching her new lover Ken sleep next to her .  
Yolei kissed his lips and turned around on her side . "Did I just change him?"she asked herself .  
"Or did he really just want to sleep with me ?". Ken had woken up because of her moving .Ken moved   
closer to her , put his arm around her waist and rested his head on her head. "hey , darling "he said   
before kissing her head ."Ken do you really love me ?"she asked him . "I do Yolei deary, I do " he repleid .  
Yolei looked at him "I don't know it seems you just want to sleep with me "she replied .  
  
  
Ken and Yolei got into a fight about it . "Fine I never want to see your face again !"Ken shouted.  
Yolei felt her heart break as she put on her cloths and left him.   
  
Yolei looked outside "I really was in love with him and now I lost"she cried when  
another blood stained tear fell to the ground .   
  
  
  
ok ok sooo what do u think . tell me I want to know because I sorta want to know .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
